Las matemáticas y sus aplicaciones
by Tsunade Senju Uchiha
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que las cuentas solo se aplicaban en clase de Matemática? AU/ONE SHOT/NEJITEN


**¡PARA UNA FUTURA MAESTRA DE MATEMÁTICA!**

**CARIÑOOOOOOOO, ya está tu fic por aquí. Para el resto de los lectores, éste fic se lo prometí a una amiga que mi hizo un DeiMei y bueno... se lo debía.**

**Espero que les agrade.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen al Doctor Gregory Hou... digo, a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p>El reloj marcaba los segundos pasar. Sin embargo, no quería que la clase terminara. No porque le interesara la materia, en absoluto, como una chica normal de dieciséis no estaba interesada en el curso. Pero sí estaba interesada en su profesor de matemáticas. Era serio, arrogante y perfecto. Perfecto para sus fantasías de adolescente, donde ese hombre de ya pasados los treinta años la hacía suya. El timbre que indicaba el finalizar de la clase la sacó de sus pensamientos, pero lejos de levantarse, se quedó observando los movimientos de su profesor.<p>

Hyuuga Neji metía los materiales que había usado durante la clase en su maletín, de espaldas a la única alumna que permanecía en el salón en ese momento. No necesitaba darse la vuelta para saber que ella lo miraba con ojos soñadores, como si él fuera parte de una fantasía adolescente. Le encantaba la forma se ser que tenía esa alumna tan particular. Claro, no era la primera alumna que se enamoraba de él. Era muy atractivo a pesar de su edad y daba una apariencia de hombre maduro y que sabe lo que hace. Miles de alumnas se le habían insinuado ya y él las había rechazado sin reparo. No le interesaban esas niñitas que no sabían nada de la vida. Sin embargo, Tenten era diferente. Tenía un mundo completamente distinto al de sus compañeras, demostraba una gran madurez y... simplemente le encantaba.

—Tenten, ¿te voy a dejar adentro? —Habló con una voz grave que a los oídos de Tenten sonó como un coro celestial—. Ya me voy del salón y tengo que cerrar con llave.

—Haga la mitad de eso —El profesor utilizaba la matemática en su vida cotidiana, por eso decidió hablarle de esa manera.

—¿Que sí me vaya pero que no cierre con llave? —La miró con seriedad—. No puedo hacer eso.

—No... —Lo miró con los mejillas sonrojadas—. Invierta los factores profesor.

Neji era hábil con matemáticas, y no tardó en entender el mensaje que su alumna le estaba enviando.

_Que no te vayas, pero que cierres con llave._

La oportunidad de cumplir las fantasías de ambos estaba allí. Por un momento se preguntó si debía hacerlo o no, si debía rechazarla como a las cien anteriores o si debía dejar de lado su profesión y disfrutar del momento.

Evaluó matemáticamente cual de las dos opciones le traería peores consecuencias y tenía más peligro, obviamente era la de quedarse. Pero a pesar de todo, decidió dejar el pensamiento racional, olvidar su imagen seria como profesor y caminó a paso lento hacia la de chonguitos.

—¿Qué insinúa, señorita? —Se paró justo frente a ella y clavó su vista en los ojos chocolate.

Tenten dudó si eso tenía doble sentido o el profesor hablaba enserio. Se decidió por la primera.

—Insinúo si conoce de otras materias, además de matemáticas... —Desvió la mirada por la vergüenza—. O si es un simple profesor ignorante.

El Hyuuga se sobresaltó, no le gustaba que le llamaran ignorante, tenía un fuerte orgullo.

—Es usted una estudiante muy atrevida, señorita Ama. —La tomó por los hombros y la sentó sobre el pupitre—. Le enseñaré lo que sé...

Con caballerosidad pero lujuria, desabrochó botón a botón la camisa blanca que ella llevaba. Tenten bajó la vista, algo sonrojada, pero no quería quedarse sin hacer nada. Tomó el pantalón de su profesor y lo desabrochó para luego bajarle el cierre y dejar un trozo de tela blanca a la vista. Subió los brazos para que el hombre le quitara su camisa con más facilidad y luego los volvió a dirigir al pantalón para bajarlo. La lengua húmeda y caliente de su profesor recorrió la base de su cuello con delicadeza, arrancándole un suspiro. Quiso acariciarle el pecho, pero la camiseta del castaño la estorbaba. Él percibió el inconveniente, y se alejó del cuello de su alumna para descubrir su torso.

Tenten se sorprendió al ver esos abdominales bien marcados y ese bien formado pecho frente a ella. Parecía como si salieran de un sueño celestial, y un dios estuviera frente a ella en ese momento. Con sus manos recorrió los abdominales, con fascinación.

Neji se abalanzó sobre ella, deshaciéndose de su corpiño y el resto de su ropa. Acariciaron sus cuerpos con frenesí, ella deshizo la coleta de él en uno de sus movimientos, y él terminó de desarmar los chonguitos.

Se alejó de ella un momento para que pudiera quitarle la última prenda. Mientras tanto, la miró. Tenía los cabellos pegados a la frente sudorosa, las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración agitada. Sintió cómo las manos de su alumna bajaban su boxer, liberando una palpitante erección. Ella se sorprendió al ver aquel miembro pálido, caliente y con las venas marcadas, era enorme. Inclinó su boca hacia él para pasarle la lengua con timidez, arrancando gruñidos de la garganta del hombre. Al ver que eso daba resultado continuó, apresando la punta con sus labios, dejando que su saliva lo lubricara para lo que vendría después. Sintió que una mano agarraba su cabello con fuerza y la empujaba hacia adelante, obligándola a metérselo por completo en la boca. Lo chupó, ensalivó, disfrutó, succionó, lamió y jugó con él, pero no duró por mucho.

La misma mano en su cabello esta vez la devolvió a su lugar. Tenten no entendía por qué un hombre rechazaría algo como eso, pero todas sus preguntas se contestaron al verlo acomodarse entre sus piernas. Sintió la presión del miembro palpitante sobre su orificio y echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando la punta hubo entrado. No había dolor en absoluto, era puro placer. Dejó escapar un grito entre jadeos al sentir que el miembro la penetraba por completo, y dejó de pensar. Al igual que Neji, ahora eran bestias.

La embistió con fuerza, entre gemidos, gruñidos, y el ambiente se llenó de lujuria y placer. Ella no podía hacer más que gemir al sentir como ese hombre ardiente y viril la penetraba con pasión y salvajismo. No podían reprimir gritos de puro éxtasis.

El momento se acercaba. La mujer sentada en el pupitre mientras él la penetraba de pie aullaba como una gata en celo, y él gruñía entre los jadeos. Ya no cabía más placer en su cuerpo, mente y alma. Dio una última estocada a ese cuerpo sudoroso y caliente antes de llenarla con su esencia y escucharla gritar.

Había acabado. Se echó hacia adelante y la abrazó, mientras normalizaban sus respiraciones.

—Profesor... —Habló con inocencia, pero con cansancio—. ¿Por cuántas veces multiplicaremos este factor?

—Todas las veces que quiera, señorita Ama. —No pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa.

Esta chica le gustaba.


End file.
